Little Secrets
by kittydepp
Summary: Cascade's job as a maid at the Malfoy Manor gets off to a rocky start. But can she find friendship in someone she never thoght she'd look twice at? And worse, will her dark secert be let out?


**My cousin has this story posted also... But i swear its mine!You can even go to the little thingy and she admits it's mine!****-Your author**

**Discalimer: As always,Iown nothing.They belongto J.K. Rowling, who's awesomewriter.**

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy left Pansy Parkinson's house feeling furious. Who does she think she is? He thought, The Queen of the World? He walked a few blocks before he came to his own mansion. He stormed up the long driveway and yanked the huge mahogany doors open. He sat against a wall in the hallway, wondering vaguely where his dad was. Not hats he cared. His dad had never been his best friend. It was pretty much the opposite. Then he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. He thought that maybe his mother had come back and was baking something. No, that's crazy. A voice in his head said. She wouldn't come back to this horrible place. Still, he wondered who was cooking. He walked into the kitchen, and the first thing he noticed was that the radio was on for the first time in years. And it wasn't on the wizard's station either. Instead, country music was blaring from the speakers. Then he saw her. She was bent over the stove pulling out some fresh baked oatmeal cookies with her back to Draco. She was tall with a strong build and light brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was singing along with the radio. Her voice was perfect for the song, soulful and clear.

"She was in the backyard, they say it was a little past nine

When her prince pulled up, a white pickup truck.  
Oh, her folks should have seen it commin' it was only just a matter of time,  
Plenty old enough, and you can't stop love." She sang, dancing to the music as she moved the cookies from the pan to the cooling rack.

"Excuse me," Draco said and the girl whipped around to face him. "Oh, Master Malfoy, your home," She replied and curtsied. Draco noticed that her

speaking voice was cold and dry, nothing like her singing voice.

"Who the heck are you?" Draco asked a little freaked-out by the fact that there was a strange girl in his house, making cookies and listening to muggle music.

"Oh, I'm a new maid here. Your father hired me today."  
"Um, okay." Draco watched her mix up the batter for more cookies. "Why are you

making cookies?"

"Because 1. There's nothing else to do, 2. I have a feeling that you haven't had homemade cookies in a while, and 3. It's fun." She ticked the reasons off on her fingers as she said them. She added cinnamon to the mixture and looked up at Draco with dark, dark brown eyes.

"What do you mean there's nothing else to do? Both my room and dad's room are filthy!" Draco found the maid's confidence annoying. All of the other maids they'd had were very timid and loved the line "yes sir."

"I already cleaned your room and your dad doesn't want me in his room."

"Oh, he yelled at you."  
"Yeah."

"Did he hit you?"

"Oh no. I can talk my way out of violence." The girl said with a self-assured smile.

"You can?" Draco looked at her in amazement. "How?"

"I'm good at that sort of thing."

"I see." Draco looked into the maid's dark eyes. "Geez, your eyes are dark."

"I know," she replied. "You can barely see my pupils."

"Really?" He moved closer to her. Although she was tall, he was taller. She'd fit nicely under my arm, he thought, looking at the pretty girl that stood before him. The girl meanwhile was thinking, So this is the arrogant freak my friends have told me about. "Go ahead, look," she said, tilting her head upward. Draco cupped his hands around her face and gazed into her eyes. He looked for so long that the girl finally spoke up.

"Have you found them yet?"

"No, I keep getting lost," Draco said softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. The girl closed her eyes and backed away.

"Master Malfoy, I think you're getting the wrong idea about us. I am your maid; you are my master. There is nothing between us. Only air."

"Right. Sorry. I got a little carried away. What's your name?"

"Cascade."

"Interesting name," Draco said, plopping down on a chair. He wondered why

his flirting technique wasn't working. It worked on every other girl in the universe!

"Thank you," Cascade replied, removing her apron. "Do you want one of those?" she asked, gesturing to the cookies. Draco took one and bit into it. It was good, filled with spices, and chock full of chocolate chips.

"So why are you working here?" He asked Cascade, who pulled up a chair and sat down next to him.

"Well, I need the money. And I think you need me."

"Mmm." Cascade was proving to be an interesting girl. "Will you tell me about your home?"

"Sure. I live with my dad. He has a horrible disease, and he needs me to take care of him. But just recently, someone else came along to care for him, so I'll be able to go to Hogwarts!"

"Oh. What year will you be going into?"

"6th."

"Really?" Draco asked in amazement. Cascade seemed much older than just 16. "Do you know what house you're in?"

"Yes," said Cascade. She opened her mouth to say something else, but just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Cascade said and ran to the door. When she yanked them open, she faced a blond, thin woman with a warm smile. But when she saw Cascade, her smile vanished.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking frightened.

"Oh, I'm just a maid," Cascade reassured her.

"Is Lucius home?" The woman asked Cascade.

"No, I'm sorry, but he's unavailable at the moment. Would you like me to tell him that you came by?"

"NO! He mustn't know I was here. What about Draco?"

"Yes, I can get him for you. DRACO!" Cascade turned and called down the hall to the kitchen. "Would you like to come in and sit down?"

"No, I can't stay long. Thank you for the offer though." Draco appeared at the door at that moment. He stared at the woman standing in front of him.

"Mom?" He finally managed to croak out. The woman opened her arms and Draco practically dove into her arms. They both started to cry, and Draco said, "Your back!"

"No, I'm not. Coming back would be committing suicide." She held Draco at an arms length and smoothing the hair back from his forehead.

"Then take me with you. You can't just desert me here with him! We can live together wherever your living now."

"No, Draco. You'd be in to much danger. And you need to finish school." Draco sat down on a step. Narcissa Malfoy sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Why'd you come back here anyway?" Draco asked, looking at his mother.

"Because I didn't get to say goodbye to you. And I wanted to tell you that I'm fine and I'm very happy with where I'm living."

"Where are you living?"

"I'm living with an old school friend of mine. He has a horrible disease, and his daughter is going to Hogwarts this year, so he needs some help." Draco raised his eyebrow. This story sounded strangely familiar.

"I think I know this daughter. Hey, Cascade!"Draco called for the maid, who came to the door almost immediately.

"Yes?" Cascade asked, looking at Draco. Draco turned to his mom and said, "This girl is able to go to Hogwarts this year because someone showed up to take care of her horribly diseased father. Does that sound familiar?" Then he turned to look at Cascade. "My mom here is taking care of a horribly diseased man so that his daughter can go to Hogwarts. I see a possible connection." Narcissa turned to Cascade and asked,

"Who's your father, dear?"

"Remus Lupin." Narcissa smiled and Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Yes, we are taking about the same man. I am indeed taking care of Remus." Draco walked into the house and left the two girls to talk about the stupid werewolf. He saw an open piece of parchment. He just couldn't help but read it.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I can't wait to see you. I know we haven't known each other for

very long, but you're the only friend I have. Oh, and Terriana. I can't wait to start Hogwarts! Draco Malfoy is just like you described him. I think he can sense that there's something strange about me. See you soon!

Love,  
Cascade

"Draco," Cascade said as she walked into the kitchen. "Your mom wants to say

goodbye." Then she noticed that he was leaning over her letter.

"So there's something strange about you is there?" He said, giving her the Malfoy smirk.


End file.
